Trouble With So Called (Fake) Brother
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: Kim Jongin adalah pemuda 21 tahun yang menyukai Ayam Goreng, Tidur, dan juga gadis sexy. Tapi ia tak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendekati gadis manapun karena ia memiliki seorang kakak yang terlampau posesif. Bahkan kakaknya tersebut tak mempuyai hubungan darah dengannya. Kakaknya tersebut bernama Park Chanyeol. CHANKAI FF. with BBF!SEKAITAO. sedikit humor
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble with so Called (fake) Brother**

 **By HOMIN'EL**

 **.**

 **C** **HANKAI**

 **BFF!SEKAITAO**

 **.**

 **WARN: TYPO**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1**

Sehun membuka pintu apartemen sahabatnya. Mukanya membentuk wajah _Yehet_ nya yang tak pernah luput dari paras pemuda cadel tersebut. Sehun memasuki ruang tengah dan melihat betapa hancurnya ruangan itu. Baju berserakan di mana-mana. Bahkan ia bisa melihat kaos kaki yang menggantung di atas LCD TV sang pemilik.

"Ewwww" erangnya jijik saat menginjak sebuah lendir di kakinya. Apa ini? Jelly? Tidak. ingus? Tapi sahabatnya itu bukan anak ingusan! Mungkin... muntah _. Selamat Oh Sehun ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupmu. Shit!._ Rutuknya dalam hati sambil berlari compang camping menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh kakinya.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu Kai" ucapnya saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya kini masam. Tak lagi ada _yehet face_ disana.

.

"Hitam! Bangun! hei!" Sehun menendang-nendang kaki sahabatnya.

"Eugnhh... _shit!_ Pucat apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ku" erang Kai sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit akibat _hankover_

"Cepat bawa bokong busukmu kekamar mandi. Kau bau! Sangat bau! Lebih bau dari kotoran kecebong! Apa kau memuntahi dirimu sendiri semalam?! Bangun!" Sehun mulai tidak sabar dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang sangat berantakan tersebut.

" _Fuck you_ hun!" umpat Kai saat Sehun menyeretnya ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Kau harus segera menyuruh orang untuk membersihan kapal pecah ini." Kai hanya berdeham-ria tak menggubris sahabatnya. Mereka sedang memakan ayam goreng di meja makan. Biasanya mereka makan di sofa sambil menontot spongebob, namun sofa itu kini penuh dengan muntah. Siapa yang sudi makan disana.

"Kau habis makan apa kemarin? Kenapa kau kesini sepagi ini? Ini kan hari minggu. Otakmu pasti sedang tidak beres." Kai bahkan tak melihat lawan bicaranya. Saat di hadapannya ada ayam goreng, tidak akan ada hal lain yang bisa mengalihkan dunianya.

"Otakku baik-baik saja. Dan kemarin aku makan bulgogi di rumah Suho Hyung." Jawaban Sehun membuat Kai berdecik sebal.

"Tsk, mati saja kau." Kai menendang kaki Sehun di bawah meja.

"Sebenarnya. Aku kesini membawa Kabar gembira." Sehun mengelap bibirnya yang berminyak karena ayam goreng.

"Awas saja kalau Kabar gembiranya itu tentang kulit manggis. " Kai mulai malas dengan apapun yang akan di lontarkan oleh Sehun.

"Tidak. Kabar gembira kali ini bukan tentang Kulit manggis yang ada ekstraknya. Kau akan suka kali ini." Sehun mencoba membuat Kai penasaran. Dan Kai sudah siap-siap akan melempar Sehun keluar rumahnya apabila Sehun mulai menyanyikan lagu iklan kulit manggis dengan wajah Yehetnya yang menyebalkan.

"Kau tahu Jung Krystal?" Kai mengangkat alisnya seakan bertanya Kenapa-dengan-dia?

"Dan kau tahu Kwon Yuri?" Sehun makin membuat alis Kai menaut.

"Dan kau pasti tahu siapa Kim Seohyun~" Kai meletakan ayam gorengnya sejenak. Dan memandang Sehun lekat.

"Cepat pada intinya atau aku akan mendendang Bokongmu keluar dari rumahku."

"Hahhahahah Bro~ Aku tahu kau tidak sabar! Dan kau tahu Kai?~~ Tada!" Sehun menunjukan Layar HPnya yang berisi SMS dari Tao.

.

 **From: Panda Rabies**

Sehun-ah~ Kau tidak akan percaya! Jauhkan benda tajam dari sekitarmu. Aku takut kau akan bunuh diri setelah mendengar kabar ini saking senangnya. Kau tahu~~ _Summer vocation_ pulau Busan dengan 3 bidadari kampus! Sgdhgfhsfjhjfhjdg! Bro cepat ajak tukang tidur dan kita bersenang-senang!

p.s Kutunggu di bandara. Besok pagi!

[Imange]

-Tao yang sangat tampan + 3 bidadari kampus-

.

"Ka-Kau yakin ini bukan Lelucon si panda?" Jongin agak tergagap. Well siapa yang tidak senang bila bisa berlibur dengan 3 bidadari kampus seperti krystal,Yuri, dan Kai adalah bocah yang lebih suka tidur dari pada berkencan. Tetap saja dia anak muda dengan hormon yang sedang tidak stabil. Dia tetap laki-laki normal yang menyukai wanita seksi.

"Tao tidak akan ber _sel_ _fie_ dengan tiga bidadari itu kalau dia bohong." Kai melihat gambar yang menampilkan sahabatnya yang lain sedang merangkul ketiga gadis di sekelilingnya.

"Panda Brengsek! Pucat, kita tidak boleh membiarkan Cina autis itu bersenang-senang sendirian" kini ayam goreng Jongin mulai terlupakan.

"Tentu Hitam pekat, kita berangkat!" Sehun pun setuju dengan girangnya.

 _Lagipula Ini lumayan, untuk men_ _g_ _hindar dari_ _ **orang itu...**_ Batin Jongin senang.

"Kai, jangan pernah memberi tahu **orang itu** "

 _Well Sehun_ _,_ _itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri kalau aku memberitahunya_ _._ Batin Kai.

"Tenang saja. Ayo berangkat" Dan seringai Kai membuat Sehun Yakin

.

.

.

Kai tak membawa barang terlalu banyak, hanya beberapa baju dan juga bantal kesanganya. Kai duduk di loby sambil menunggu Sehun yang sedang melakukan _check in_ dengan Tao. Kai menghentak-hentakan kakinya seirama dengan musik yang sedang ia dengarkan. Bibirnya kadang mengikuti kalimat-kalimat rap yang di nyanyikan oleh sang penyanyi favorit. Jongin memeluk boneka rilakuma didadanya. Kalau di lihat dari jauh Jongin terlihat sangat tampan. Apalagi boneka yang ia peluk menambah image imut pada dirinya.

"Kai?" Kai mendongak karena ia merasa ada suara yang memanggilnya walau telinganya sedang tersumpal oleh _headset._ Dan mata Kai membulathebat.

"Cha-Chanyeol hyung?" Kai tergagap. Jantungnya berdetak kencang sekali ini. ia ingin berteriak. Tapi tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Chanyeol bertanya masih dengan tampang penasaranya. Well bagaimana tidak? Pasalnya ia dan Kai habis melakukan pesta kecil-kecilan (walau tak di pungkiri, Keduanya sampai mabuk tak terkendali) merayakan happy _annyversary_ mereka yang ke 8 untuk hubungan **persahabatan atau Kakak-adik mereka**. Kakak-adik _bulshit_. Karena sebenarnya Chanyeol lebih sering bersikap sebagai pacar protektif dari pada seorang Hyung yang normal, apalagi mereka tak sedarah.

"A- er..." Lidah Kai kelu. Bagaimana ia harus menjawab. Apa jujur saja. Tapi Kai sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana Hyung? Kenapa tadi pagi Kau pulang duluan?" Ok pintar Kai. Alihkan pembicaraan sampai Sehun datang. Chanyeol masih berdiri menjulang di depannya wajahnya menatap Kai datar.

"Jongdae mengajak kita liburan ke Busan. Dan Yejin selalu berisik ingin pergi ke Busan" Jawab Chanyeol singkat. _Well fuck_ _!_ Kim Yejin wanita ekstrim Teman sekelasnya dan juga pacar Park Chanyeol. oke pacar nomor 3 Park Chanyeol, Pacar Nomor 1 Chanyeol sedang study di Perancis. Pacar nomor 2-nya sibuk kerja sebagai dokter di salah satu klinik kecantikan di seoul. Dan yang keempat, kelima dan seterusnya Jongin tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Hyungnya ini _playboy_. Sekali lagi _**PlayBoy!**_

"Oppa Ayo- oh Jongin, kau ada disini juga?" Yejin menyapanya,namun terlihat sekali nadanya yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kai menunduk. Entah kenapa Kai selalu tidak menyukai teman sekelasnya itu. Keparat. Yejin bahkan bergelayut manja di lengan Chanyeol menggesekan payudaranya yang tak begitu besar ke lengan kekar Chanyeol. Jongin bukan pecemburu. Lagi pula untuk apa dia cemburu dengan pacar Hyungnya? Ingat... mereka hanya Kakak-adik. Setidaknya begitu bagi Jongin.

"Apa kalian hanya berdua?" Jongin berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin. Walau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mencakar wajah Yejin.

"Jondae dan yang lainya sudah sampai duluan. Lalu apa kau akan terus-terusan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Chanyeol mulai mengintimidasinya lagi.

"Aku... aku juga akan liburan ke Busan" Cicit Kai sambil tetap menunduk bermain dengan kaki bonekanya. Boneka itu adalah pemberian Chanyeol di ulang tahun nya tahun lalu.

"Dengan siapa?" Chanyeol tetap terlihat santai. Walau hawa intimidasinya sangat menguar. Membuat Jongin merasa kecil.

"Sehun dan Tao... ah! itu mere-" _Oh Huang fucking ZiTao! Kau membawa wanita-wanita itu disaat yang tidak tepat!_ Jongin menunduk lagi kini makin dalam. Siap-siap dengan apapun yang akan di katakan oleh Hyungnya.

"Oh... kau berlibur dengan mereka" Sura Chanyeol bahkan berubah menakutkan. Chanyeol melihat nanar ke arah Tao,Sehun,Krystal,Yuri,dan Seohyun yang kini berjalan kearah mereka.

"Nde..." Pasrah. Itulah Jongin saat ini.

"Ch-Chanyeol Hyung" Sehun dan Tao tak kalah Kaget ketika mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan Jongin yang terlihat tak berdaya. Sehun dan Tao kompak kilat memberi tatapan Kai yang berkata _bodoh-kau-memberitahunya?!._ Dan Kai hanya menggeleng kecil _Tidak-sobat-demi-tuhan!_

" _Anyeong_ Chanyeol- _sunbae_ " Krystal,Yuri dan Seohyun menyapa Chanyeol dengan membungkukkan bada mereka. Siapa yang tidak kenal Park Chanyeol? bahkan primadona kampus saja terpesona dengan Chanyeol. Namun 3 wanita itu hanya memberi senyum sinis saat melihat Yejin makin mengeratkan pelukanya pada lengan Chanyeol. _bitch!_ jelas terlukis di wajah ketiga gadis itu saat memandang Kim Yejin.

"Kalian terlihat Cantik _girls_ " Oh ayolah... dia tetap Play boy. Orang gila mana yang memuji wanita lain di depan kekasihnya? Hanya Park Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih _Su_ _n_ _bae_ " Jawab ketiga gadis itu kompak. Dan semangat.

"Jadi kapan jadwal kalian?" Tanya Chanyeol sungguh terlihat santai.

"Sebentar lagi jam 10.15 Hyung" Jawab Tao sambil memandang layar HPnya.

"Ahhh... Kalu begitu Yejin kau nanti bertukarlah bangku dengan Kai. Kai ayo" Chanyeol melepas pelukan Yejin pada lenganya sebelum menggenggam tangan Kai posesif dan tak lupa membawakan koper Kai yang tak terlalu berat baginya. Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan gerombolan.

Yejin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hatinya sakit. Namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena itu sudah aturan main Park Chanyeol. Kalau Yejin membantah, atau bahkan menuntut. Maka berakhirlah hubungan mereka.

"Hoooooo pasti sakit sekali rasanya" Yuri berkomentar, namun suaranya terdengar sangat menyindir. Yejin sudah akan menagis Kalau saja Tao tak segera menarik Yejin dan membwanya pergi menyusul Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Oi Oh Sehun, apa Chanyeol Sunbae selalu seperti itu? Aku memang dengar dia adalah Play boy. Tapi aku tak percaya dia juga memperlakukan pacarnya seburuk itu" Tanya Krystal penasaran. Di susul dengan anggukan dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Chanyeol Hyung itu sangat hebat kalau urusan memperlakukan wanita. Hanya saja kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Kai. Pasti akan berbeda lagi urusannya" Jawab Sehun sambil memeluk Bahu Seohyun,Yuri dan Krystal. Lenganya sangat panjang. Mereka pun mulai berjalan di belakang Tao dan Yejin.

"Hmmm... apa hubungan Chanyeol sunbae dengan Kai? dan Kenapa Kai seperti anak anjing yang ketakutan begitu sih? Padahal setahuku dia anak yang... _Wel_ _l,_ _bad boy..."_ ucap Yuri makin penasaran.

"Mereka hanya teman biasa yang sudah seperti saudara saking lamanya berteman. Dan... Kai memang _Bad Boy_ , tapi tidak di depan Chanyeol Hyung" Jelas Sehun sesekali mencari kesempatan menggerayangi pinggang Seohyun _. Surgaaaaa~~~_. Batin Sehun dengan wajah Yehetnya yang terlampau girang.

"Ah... tidak heran sih. Mungkin Chanyeol _s_ _unbae_ menganggap Kai sebagai adiknya sendiri. Jessica _eonie_ juga kadang berlebihan kalau menyangkut tentang ku" Jelas Krystal membuat kedua sahabatnya mengangguk setuju. Tapi tidak dengan Oh Sehun.

 _Kalian hanya tidak tahu saja_. Bantin Sehun tak ingin menjelaskan lebih lanjut tentang betapa posesifnya Chanyeol terhadap Kai. Seorang Kakak tidak mungkin se _freak_ Chanyeol. apalagi Chanyeol tak ada hubungan darah dengan Jongin. Di bilang _brother complex_ pun tak masuk akal. Sehun dan Tao yakin, Chanyeol hanya ingin memonopoli Jongin untuk dirinya sendiri, walau tingkahnya tak terlihat karena Chanyeol selalu terlihat tenang. Namun tidak di mata Sehun dan Tao. 3 tahun mereka bersahabat dengan Jongin membuat Sehun dan Tao tahu betapa menyeramkannya Park Chanyeol. Sehun dan Tao bahkan pernah hampir dibunuh karena pulang membawa Jongin dengan keadaan mabuk. Itu adalah hari paling mengerikan bagi keduanya.

Chanyeol tak pernah mengijinkan Kai terlibat dalam hal seperti persahabatan sebelumnya. Namun Sehun,Tao, dan Kai sudah terlalu padu. Mereka sudah terlalu menyayangi satu sama lain. Ketiganya pun akhirnya menyembah pada Chanyeol, memohon agar ketiganya tidak di pisahkan dan di ijinkan untuk tetap bersahabat, bahkan Tao menangis meraung luar biasa seperti bayi, membuat Sehun dan Kai terharu namun juga jijik. Tao adalah rajanya kalau soal _Drama-_ _King_. Namun air mata Tao tidak sia-sia, Chanyoel pun luluh. Karena bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah manusia yang mempunyai hati.

Tiga sekawan itupun memeluk satu sama lain dan menangis bersama. Ketiganya terlihat menjijikan dengan wajah yang basah dan mata yang merah. Namun ketiganya langsung tertawa sambil mengejek satu sama lain. Tentang betapa jeleknya wajah mereka saat menangis.

Sehun tersenyum bodoh mengingat saat-saat kebodohannya dengan 2 orang sahabatnya. Tidak di pungkiri ia memang bahagia memiliki 2 sahabat seperti Tao dan Kai. Walau keduanya menyebalkan. Namun begitulah cara mereka untuk selalu bersama. Yah... meskipun Chanyeol selalu menghampat kesenangan mereka. Chanyeol harus selalu menjadi nomor 1 bagi Jongin. Sedangkan Sehun dan Tao selalu menjadi nomor 2.

.

.

.

Kai memandang keluar jendela. Boneka Rilakuma masih di pangkuanya. Kai mencoba memandang kemana saja asal tidak ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau berencana liburan dengan gadis-gadis itu tanpa memberitahuku?" Chanyeol mulai membuka mulut. _Oh sudah di mulai._ Batin Jongin. Ia pun menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, mencoba mencari posisi senyaman mungkin.

"Aku mau memberitahumu. Tapi kau sudah muncul duluan" Kai bermain dengan boneka di pangkuanya. Jemarinya merasakan sensasi halus dari sang boneka.

"Hmmm... Apa ini yang pertama kalinya kau berlibur dengan gadis-gadis itu? Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah berkali-kali membohongiku dengan beralasan liburan kerumah Tao?" Chanyeol membalik lembar demi lembar majalah yang ada di tanganya. Membuat Jongin makin tegang.

"Mana mungkin aku bohong! Bahkan saat liburan musim dingin tahun lalu, saat aku dan Sehun pergi ke rumah Tao di Cina, kau selalu _Skyping_ dengan ku hampir 24 jam penuh. Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menikmati liburanku" Kai mulai terlihat jengkel. Oke siapa yang tidak jengkel kalau terus-tersan di tuduh. Walau Kai memang pernah berbohong pada Chanyeol di saat saat tertentu.

"Siapa yang tahu..." Chanyeol masih terdengar tak percaya.

Kai heran kenapa Hyungnya itu sangat tidak suka kalau ia berhubungan dengan wanita manapun. Jangankan pacaran, kencan saja mustahil kalau wanita itu tidak lulus uji Visual oleh Park Chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Demi tuhan ia sudah berumur 21 tahun. Dan apa di mata Chanyeol ia masih terlihat seperti anak kecil? Tentu tidak. Chanyeol bahkan sering minum dengannya. Itu berarti Chanyeol mengakui bahwa ia sudah dewasa. Namun... Kenapa Chanyeol begitu ketat dengan masalah asmaranya?. Bahkan kakak kandungnya sampai heran saat mengetahui adik kesayangannya masih saja menjomblo. Untung kakaknya tak tahu bahwa ia juga masih perjaka sampai sekarang. 21 tahun dan masih perjaka! Kedua orang tuanya yang ada di surga pasti menertawainya sekarang.

"Kau saja punya begitu banyak pacar. Kenapa kau harus seketat ini mengatur masalah asmaraku" Jongin langsung menyesali ucapanya. Namun tidak seperti ia tahan dengan perilaku Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kulakukan dengan hidupku tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku berhak mengatur asmaramu, karena aku kakakmu dan aku tidak mau ada hal buruk terjadi padamu _" FUCK! TIDAK SEPERTI AKU BISA HAMIL BODOH!_ Kai berteriak di dalam hatinya. Rasanya ingin sesekali menonjok wajah Hyungnya tersebut. Dia juga punya Kakak. 2 kakak perempuan. Yang satu sudah membangun rumah tangga dengan seorang pria pilihanya. Dan yang satu bekerja sebagai _Guide_ pariwisata, dan jarang pulang kerumah mereka. Namun kedua kakak kandungnya tersebut tidak seposesif Chanyeol! Yang bahkan tak punya hubungan darah.

"Di antara ketiga gadis itu mana yang yang sedang kau taksir?" Chanyeol menaruh majalahnya kembali. Kini ia melihat Jongin dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Tidak ada... " Jongin tegang. pasalnya Hyungnya kini fokus padanya.

Chanyeol memegang dagu Jongin pelan, dan dengan lembut memaksa Jongin melihat kearahnya. Chanyeol melihat dalam kemata Jongin yang hitam. Mereka saling menatap. Terlihat ada ketakutan namun juga kemarahan di mata Jongin.

Cup

Chanyeol mencium pipi Jongin. Lalu bibirnya menjalar ke telinga Jongin.

"Jangan bohong pada ku lagi... ne?" Chanyeol berbisik. Menelusup ke dalam gendang telinga Kai.

Cup

Dan dengan ciuaman kedua di pipi Jongin Chanyeol melepaskan wajah Jongin. Jongin sudah biasa di cium Chanyeol di pipi di dahi, di dagu, di mata, di mana pun kecuali di bibir. Namun mereka tetap kakak-adik walau mereka berbagi pelukan,ciuman dan perhatian. Mereka tetaplah kakak-adik.

Jongin mengangguk dan memegangi pipinya yang panas. Chanyeol jarang menciumnya. Hanya di saat-saat tertentu. Misal saat sedang marah. Chanyeol akan mencium pipi Jongin, memeluknya dan melakukan sentuhan intim lainya. Apa mungkin Chanyeol tahu bahwa semua itu memebuat Jongin merasa amat sangat tersiksa? Sentuhan sentuhan Chanyeol sama seperti Game dan juga ice cream. Semuanya membuatnya kecanduan dan menginginkan lagi. Namun Kai tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia adalah Gay. Tidak mau. Karena ia masih suka melihat _body_ seksi wanita, dan cukup terangsang olehnya. Namun... sentuhan Chanyeol sangat berbeda, Jongin tak kuasa menahan hormonya yang langsung menguar saat Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Membuatnya tak berdaya di tengah-tengah rasa ingin lebih dan juga penyangkalan atas kecenderungan seksualnya. Chanyeol membuatnya gila.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti ini.. arghhh! Kalau ada sunbae sunbae sialan itu bagaimana kita bisa mendekati Seohyun,krystal,dan Yuri" Sehun merancau di atas kasurnya. Sambil memukuli punggung Tao dengan bantal.

"Hun hentikan- yah!" Perang bantal pun terjadi antara Tao dan Sehun.

Mereka sudah sampai di Busan, dan siapa yang menyangka bahwa gerombolan Chanyeol CS berkumpul semua. Jongdae,Lay,Xiumin,Baekhyun,Kyungsoo dan,Suho. Secara otomatis Yuri,Seohyun dan Krystal langsung berhambur kepelukan masing-masing namja favorit mereka. Tao,Sehun dan Kai pun hanya bisa meratapi nasip mereka. Terlebih Tao yang sudah keluar banyak uang untuk membiayai 3 gadis cantik tersebut. Walau Cantik tetap saja... materialistis. Sigh... dasar Wanita.

"Kai kau baik-baik saja?" Tao mulai khawatir dengan sahabatnya yang kini hanya berbaring di atas Kasur sambil melihat langit-langit kamar hotelnya. Kai menggeleng pelan.

"Apa Chanyeol Hyung mengatakan sesuatu?" Sehun pun ikut memandang sahabatanya.

"Dia hanya tidak ingin aku berbohong lagi" Kai tak pernah berbohong pada sahabatnya. Mereka semua tidak pernah berbohong satu-sama lain.

"Ya sudah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Lagi-lagi kita bertiga saja" Tao merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Disusul Sehun. dan mereka bertiga melihat langit-langit kamar hotel mereka yang membosankan.

"Hei... aku mau mengatakan sesuatu pada kalian. Tapi kuharap kalian tidak bereaksi berlebihan" Kai mulai membuka suara, membuat kedua sahabatnya meliriknya dari ekor mata mereka.

"Katakan saja... aku juga ada sesuatau yang ingin ku ucapkan" Tao membuat Sehun mengkerut.

"Kenapa kalian punya rahasia sedangkan aku tidak?" Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya karena merasa tidak adil.

"Tao sebaiknya kau duluan" Kai malah lebih penasaran dengan rahasia Tao.

"Oke, aku pernah melakukan sex dengan Rektor kita" membeku.

"Kapan?" Sehun datar saja.

"Kemarin" Tao santai saja

"Oh..." Kai datar saja

Krikk...Krikkk... Kriiik...

"KAU SUDAH GILA! PANDA! ARGHHHHHHH!" Sehun memegang kepalanya frustasi.

"KAU MENGGAULI NENEK NENEK! KATAKAN INI TIDAK NYATA!" Kai menutup telinganya. Trauma.

"YAHH! AKU MABUK TAHU!" Tao membela dirinya. Namun tetap saja kedua sahabatnya tetap kalang kabut di buatnya.

"KEBOHONGAN MACAM APA INI! SDJSJDHJKSHD"  
"AKU TRAUMA! TIDAKK! SKDJSDSDHSHDS"  
"HSDSJDHJSDH AKU BILANG AKU MABUK SIALAN!"

...

5 menit kemudian

...

"Ya tuhan... Huang ZiTao apa yang akan di katakan ibumu akalau beliau sampai tahu tentang hal ini" Sehun mulai tenang walau kepalanya sedikit sakit akibat terlalu banyak berteriak.

"Tentu aku akan di gantung di depan rumah" Tao menjawab dengan jengkel.

"OK kai sekarang apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tao menatap temannya yang kini lagi-lagi berwajah aneh.

"Ok" kai mengambil nafas dalam-dalam " Aku... aku ingin disentuh Chanyeol hyung" Kai melihat ekspresi datar kedua sahabatnya.

"Gezz.. Kukira apa..." Sehun terlihat kecewa. Matanya berputar bosan.

"Kau bahkan masih tak mau mengakui bahwa kau mencintai Chanyeol hyung?" Tao mencoba memperjelas. Namun Kai melempar wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Tidak bodoh! Dia sudah seperti kakakku! Mana mungkin aku mencintai playboy seperti dia. Dan lagi pula aku bukan gay tahu!" sergah kai cepat.

"Tapi baru saja kau bilang ingin disentuh Chanyeol Hyung" Sehun kembali menyebalkan.

"Ya.. tapi- sigh... guys, aku juga tidak mengerti dengan diriku yang saat ini. Aku yakin aku bukan gay. Aku bahkan jijik melihat tubuh telanjang kalian. Tapi-"

"Kau pikir aku tidak lebih jijik apa? Siapa paling hitam disini!" Sehun melempar Kai dengan bantal. Ok Jongin memang paling hitam.

"Jadi Kau menginginkan Chanyeol Hyung secara seksual, tapi Kau juga bimbang karena kau yakin kau bukan gay" Tao bertanya dan Jongin mengangguk.

"Semua orang pasti juga akan menjadi Gay untuk Chanyeol Hyung" Sehun berceletuk sebal. Tapi memang benar nyatanya. Chanyeol memang memiliki aura yang bisa membuat siapa saja jatuh pada pesonanya.

"Kai... kita bilang berkali-kali padamu. Chanyeol hyung itu mencintaimu lebih dari seorang adik. Lihat saja obsesinya yang gila terhadapmu. Leher kita sudah menjadi bukti nyatanya..." Tao menjelaskan untuk yang ke seribu kalinya tentang perasaan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya.

"Dia memang sedikit posesif. Tapi dia sudah seperti itu sejak kami kecil. Dia sangat sayang padaku soalnya dia tidak punya adik" Lagi-lagi Jongin pun menyangkal untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Sedikit kau bilang? Ewww lebih baik Aku pura-pura tidak dengar saja. Aku sampai sekarang masih trauma saat Chanyeol hyung mencekik ku dan Tao dengan kedua tanganya" Sehun tak bisa berhenti bersikap menyebalkan. Namun itu memang benar. Membuat Jongin mabuk adalah hal yang paling mereka hindari seumur hidup setelah itu.

"Kenapa membahas itu lagi sih... sudahlah. Sekarang bagaimana solusinya agar aku tidak memiliki perasaan ini lagi pada Chanyeol hyung. Kalian tahu? Bahkan tadi saat di dalam pesawat aku mati-matian menutupi pahaku dengan Chanie (nama boneka rilakuma Kai).

"Oh pantas saja sesudah turun dari pesawat kau langsung lari ke Toilet lama sekali" Cemooh Sehun.

"Memang kau di apakan sih?" Tao jadi penasaran.

"Dia berbisik di telingaku dan mencium pipi ku dua kali" Tao mengekrut.

"Bukankah itu sudah biasa?"

"Yah aku tahu... tapi akhir-akhir ini sentuhan sentuhanya membuatku gila. Kalau dulu aku masih bisa tidak menghiraukanya. Tapi... entah, sekarang semua ini membuatku bingung" Kai terlihat jelas sedang sangat frustasi.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi merasa risih bersentuhan dengan Chanyeol hyung?" Kini Sehun yang bertanya

"Sejak 3 bulan belakangan ini mungkin, entahlah" Jawab Kai polos. Kedua sahabatnya hanya terdiam dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kalian tidak terkejut?" tanya Kai cengang. Pasalnya 3 bulan adalah waktu yang lama menurut Kai untuk menyembunyikan suatu hal dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Ya tuhan Kai, kami bahkan percaya kau itu sebenarnya dari dulu mencintai Chanyeol hyung lebih dari seorang kakak. Kita hanya menunggumu mengakuinya" celoteh Tao membuat Kai tercengang. Bagiaman bisa temannya tahu akan perasaanya. Disaat Ia sendiri saja tidak tahu akan perasaanya yang sebenarnya

"Kadang kita tidak tahu dengan perasaan kita sendiri karena terlalu sering mengabaikannya" Ucap Tao membuat Jongin terdiam.

"Kau pasti sangat benci dengan pacar-pacar Chanyeol iya kan? Terlebih Yejin" Tanya Sehun. dan Kai mengangguk.

"Kau Cemburu"

"Tidak!" Kai menyangkal _. Buat apa_ _aku_ _cemburu? Yah memang_ _aku_ _tidak suka dengan pacar-pacar Chanyeol. namun bukan berarti_ _aku_ _cemburu kan?_ Pikir kai keuh keuh dalam hati.

"Kau bahkan sengaja pura-pura sakit dan menelpon Chanyeol lalu menyuruhnya pulang. Padahal kau hanya tidak suka Chanyeol berkencan dengan Yoona ke Australia" Kai terdiam. Ucapan Sehun selalu saja tepat sasaran.

"Kau juga orang yang membuat pacar pertamanya pergi ke perancis dan tak pulang-pulang. Tidak sekalian saja kau buat mereka putus. Atau mungkin kau sudah" Sehun tak mau menutup mulutnya.

"Bukan aku yang menyuruhnya pergi ke perancis. Eunhee sendiri yang memang ingin pergi!" Kai membela diri. EunHee adalah Pacar Chanyeol yang pertama dan terlama. Mereka sudah pacaran sejak SMP. Dan Jongin lagi-lagi sangat tidak menyukai EunHee.

"Bagaimana tidak jengah kalau setiap kali momen mereka selalu di ganggu dengan keberadaanmu. Aku yakin kalau suatu saat Chanyeol hyung menikah, dan kau menelponya _'Hyung jariku berdarah terkena duri~'_ aku yakin Chanyeol Hyung akan lari menghampirimu dan mengabaikan pernikahannya" Sehun lama-lama membuat Kai dongkol.

"Pucat! Kau jangan menyalahkan ku sepihak begitu. Seakan-akan hanya aku yang terlihat jahat disini. Sekarang coba kau bayangkan. Aku dilarang dekat-dekat dengan gadis manapun. Tapi dia bebas mau pacaran dengan siapa saja. Coba pikirkan perasaanku juga. Coba kau berada di posisiku. Setiap hari di kontrol, mau kemana, dengan siapa. Sekali dekat dengan seorang gadis. Besoknya gadis itu langsung tidur denganya. Saat aku marah dia akan bilang _'Gadis itu murahan, buktinya dia mau tidur dengan siapa saja. Bahkan dengan orang yang baru di temuinya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pelacur seperti itu berhubungan denganmu'_ Fuckkkk! dan lagi-lagi aku gagal. Aku gagal melepas keperjakaanku! Tidak seperti kalian. Kalian begitu bebas dengan apapun yang ingin kalian lakukan. Namun lihat? Aku sudah 21 tahun dan masih perjaka. Bahkan aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendekati seorang gadis. Apa kalian mengerti sekarang huh?. Aku sangat tersiksa, di saat kalian dan semuanya membicarakan tentang sex, bertukar pengalaman dengan mantan kekasih kalian atau hanya seorang pelacur bayaran, aku hanya bisa diam! Kalian tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku, kalian tidak tahu! karena aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa! Chanyeol Hyung adalah satu-satunya orang yang sering menyentuhku, aku-aku jadi tidak bisa mengendalikan hormonku apabila aku berada di dekatnya. Karena aku tak pernah bersentuhan intim lebih dari apa yang kulakukan dengannya. Dan aku tidak _-_ _"_ Jongin mulai meneteskan airmata _"-Shit!-_ demi tuhan aku bukan gay! aku bukan Gay… Sehun, Tao… apa yang harus kulakukan" Kai menyeka air matanya yang berlinang membasahi pipinya. Ia frustasi, bahkan ia tak menyangka harus menangis karena hal ini.

Melihat Kai yang menangis, Tao pun memeluk Kai dan ikut menangis. Hatinya terenyuh mendengar isak tangis sahabatnya. Mungkin sex terdengar begitu sepele. Namun tidak untuk pemuda seperti mereka. Pengalaman Sex bagaikan pencarian jati diri. Pemuda seumuran mereka akan merasa jantan apabila sudah pernah melakukan sex atau lebih tepatnya menaklukan wanita. Bahkan di lingkungan mereka, orang yang sudah pernah melakukan sex dan berpengalaman akan sex akan mudah di terima. Dunia memang tidak adil. Namun begitulah adanya.

"Aku minta maaf" Sehun berucap pelan sambil menepuk nepuk punggung Kai.

"Tenang saja... hikss... kita akan segera membuatmu kehilangan keperjakaanmu" Tao berjanji pada sahabatanya disusul anggukan mantap dari Sehun.

" _Thanks guys_... " dan mereka berpelukan. Memberi kepercayaan kepada satu sama lain. 3 sahabat yang berbagi senang, kesedihan, dan air mata.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **HAHAHAHA gimana Chankai Shipper? Seneng di suguhin FF chankai terus-terusan? Saya harap kalian seneng ya.. soalnya saya juga seneng kalau kalian seneng xd (gombal banget)**

 **Di samping FF KANKEI saya dengan ella, saya juga mau ngepost FF ini juga. Sebenernya saya gak mau ngepost dulu. Berubung masih fokus ke KANKEI. Tapi saya gak tahan pinginnya ngepost terus, ( maklum haus review #plakkk) gak.. gak… saya cuman seneng aja liat berbagai macam komentar dari kalian. Itu yang ngebuat saya semangat buat ngetik walaupun Sigh… tangan ini sering berkhianat.**

 **Oke jadi untuk ff kali ini pun. Saya minta dukungannya dari kalian semua!  
I LOVE U ALL~~**

 **Muuahhh~~ #ReaderMuntahJamaah**

 **EL**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble with so Called (fake) Brother**

 **By HOMIN'EL**

 **.**

 **C** **HANKAI**

 **BFF!SEKAITAO**

 **.**

 **WARN: TYPO** **S**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter** **2**

Mereka sedang berada di meja makan yang luas. Suasana riuh terdengar di ruang makan tersebut. Kai yang duduk di sebalah kiri Chanyeol hanya bisa diam sambil mengunyah makananya. Yejin yang berada di sebelah Kanan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggigit bibir lantaran Kekasihnya tersebut tak pernah menggubrisnya sejak di bandara sampai sekarang. Jongdae dan teman-temannya bergurau dengan krystal,Yuri,dan Seohyun. Sedangkan Tao dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum palsu sambil mengumpat dalam hati karena tidak mau merusak suasana para Sunbaenya.

"Makan wortelnya" Chanyeol menyuapkan wortel pada bibir kai. Dan kai melahapnya lalu mengunyahnya pelan. Sebenarnya Kai tidak pernah suka wortel, tapi Chanyeol selalu memaksanya dengan dalih _'Wortel bagus untuk mata. Dan aku menyukai matamu yang indah, dan aku ingin menjaganya'_ omong kosong.

"Yeol... aku iri sekali dengan adikmu. Sudah besar tapi tetap bisa manja-manja" Komentar Chen membuat meja menjadi riuh karena suara teman-temannya yang setuju dengan kata-kata Chen. _Manja-maja kepalamu? Siapa juga yang mau di perlakukan seperti anak_ _TK_ _seperti ini_. Kai memaki Chen Dalam hati.

"Kalian hanya iri, karena kalian tidak punya adik semanis **milik ku** " Chanyeol terdengar sangat pamer. Bahkan ia menekankan kata milik ku di akhir kalimatnya. namun itulah Park Chanyeol. ia tak pernah Capek untuk memamerkan Jongin pada teman-temannya. Dan Jongin sudah biasa dengan hal semacam ini.

"Kalau pacar aku punya banyak. Tapi kalau adik aku hanya punya satu. Dan sayangnya kalian tak punya yang seperti ini" Tapi tidak di depan kekasihnya seperti ini! Jongin melirik Yejin karena sedikit khawatir. Terlihat Yejin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanganya menggenggam garbu erat, hingga buku-buku tanganya memutih. Dan suasana meja makanpun menjadi sedikit... aneh.

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol karena merasa suasana sedikit tidak enak.

"Yejin kau tahu kan kalau aku punya banyak pacar, apa kau keberatan akan hal itu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Yejin yang sudah siap untuk menangis. Namun yejin hanya menggeleng pelan. Yejin tak mau putus dari Chanyeol walau itu berarti menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

" _See?_ Sudahlah...Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Tsk! Kalian ini" dan Chanyeol tertawa geli. Teman-temannya mengenal siapa park Chanyeol. Dan mereka pun prihatin dengan Chanyeol, tidak terhadap Yejin. Kenapa? well mereka adalah sahabat, tentu mereka tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabatnya yang playboy tersebut.

Yejin selalu mengejar-ngejar Chanyeol walau Chanyeol tidak mau (menjalin hubungan serius) . Kim Yejin sangat terobsesi dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tak pernah mau menyentuh Yenjin karena Sahabatnya Kris mencintai Yenjin dengan segenap hatinya. Dan Yejinpun memanfaatkan kesetiaan Kris untuk medekatkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

Dan 1 tahun yang lalu Sahabat mereka kris yang sangat mencintai Yejin, sudah kalah dengan penyakitnya. Yaitu leukimia. Dan di masa kritisnya, Kris meminta Chanyeol untuk menerima cinta Yejin dan berjanji untuk selalu menjaga gadis itu untuknya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak ingin. Namun Kris memohon padanya sambil menangis. Dan Chanyeolpun ingin membahagiakan sahabatnya di akhir hidupnya. Sahabatnya tersebut sudah terlalu lama tersakiti. Dan iapun mengabulkan permintaan Kris. Ia berjanji akan menerima cinta yejin. Dan selalu menjaga Yejin. Untuk Kris.

Hanya kelima sahabatnya yang tahu akan hal itu. Maka dari itu mereka tahu betapa Chanyeol cukup menderita. Karena Chanyeol harus menanggung Janjinya pada sang sahabat , yang mana sungguh tidak adil bagi Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Yejin karena sudah berjanji pada Kris untuk menjaga gadis itu. Chanyeol menunggu Yejin sampai gadis itu bosan padanya, dan meninggalkanya. Chanyeol bahkan tak peernah menyentuh Yejin sekalipun, gadis itu yang selalu melemparkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tetap Chanyeol. Sekali tidak suka ia tidak akan pernah berubah pikiran.

Bahkan di saat-saat terakhir hidup Kris, Yejin tidak sudi menengoknya. Dan hal itu membuat Chanyeol sangat membenci Yejin saat itu. Chanyeol sudah lama kehilangan _respect_ terhadap gadis berparas Cantik itu. Namun janjinya terhadap kris membuatnya merasa bersalah apabila ia meninggalkan Yejin. Jadi hanya ini yang bisa ia perbuat. Menunggu Yejin pergi dengan sendirinya.

Hubungannya dengan dengan Eunhee juga sudah tidak jelas, pacar pertamanya itu pindah ke perancis 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan sampai sekarang mereka tetap mempertahankan hubungan mereka yang bahkan sudah tidak ada artinya tersebut.

Yang kedua adalah Yoona. Yoona adalah wanita karir yang lebih tua 4 tahun dari Chanyeol. hubungan mereka selalu stabil dan konstan. Mungkin Karena Yoona adalah wanita yang dewasa, jadi ia bisa mengerti posisi Chanyeol dan selalu bisa memahami kekasih mudanya tersebut. Yoona Bahkan tahu akan hungan Chanyeol dengan EunHee maupun Yejin. Dan menurut sahabat-sahabatnya, Yoona adalah wanita yang paling cocok untuk Chanyeol.

Namun Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol. dia seorang Play Boy. Fakta mempunyai kekasih yang super sabar seperti Yoona. Tidak menghentikan Chanyeol untuk selalu meniduri wanita manapun yang di taksir oleh Jongin. Dengan dalih memastikan apakah wanita itu pantas untuk Jongin-nya atau tidak.

Dan Kim Jongin...

Pemuda itu satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa di mengerti oleh siapapun. Bahkan Yoona ataupun Sahabat-sahabat Chanyeol. Kim Jongin atau Kai. Sudah seperti jantung Chanyeol. Kim Jongin mati maka Chanyeol juga akan mati. Hukum paten yang sangat konyol hanya untuk mendeskripsikan hubungan kakak-adik yang bahkan tidak sedarah tersebut. Chanyeolpun tak butuh orang lain untuk mengerti hubunganya dengan Kim Jongin. Bagi Chanyeol, Selagi Jongin masih ada di genggamannya semua tidak masalah. Karena Chanyeol begitu sayang pada adiknya tersebut. Begitu sayang sampai tidak mau orang lain memiliki adiknya. Tak seorangpun.

.

.

.

"Aku kasian dengan Yejin, walau gadis itu menyebalkan tapi tetap saja..." Kai memakai celana renangnya.

"Kakak mu itu memang bajingan sejati" Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kai

"Sudahlah... kalian tidak usah khawatir tentang Yejin, dia itu kuat lebih dari apa yang kalian kira. Dan ayo fokus pada misi melepaskan keperjakaan Jongin. So... target pertama kita krystal" Tao pun mulai menjelaskan rencananya pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Yosh! kau mengertikan Kai, jangan sampai kita gagal di rencana awal ini" Kai mengangguk mantap. Matanya berbinar tidak sabar.

"Chanyeol hyung serahkan pada kami" Ucap sehun memeberikan kai tepukan di pundak.

"Yosh! Mari kita lakukan!" ucap mereka bersama-sama

.

.

.

Kai melihat Krystal yang sedang berenang di kolam hotel sendirian. Kolam outdoor dengan pemandangan lautan busan memang yang terbaik. Kai mulai masuk kedalam kolam dan mengingat perintah Tao.

 **-Pertama... cobalah betergur sapa lalu bergurau dan bermain-main sebentar-**

"Hai Krystal" Kai menghampriri Krystal yang kini sudah berada di pinggiran kolam. Kai menelan ludah saat melihat sepasang payudara yang mengambang di air dan hanya berbalut kain bikini tipis.

"Oh... kai" sapanya dengan senyum menggoda. Tubuh Kai berdesir di buatnya. Benar kan.. dia bukan gay!

.

.

.

"Dimana Kai?" Chanyeol membuat Sehun dan Tao meloncat kaget.

"Ah hyung... kau mengagetkanku" Sehun mengelus dadanya.

"Diamana Kai?" Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak suka mengulang pertanyaan.

"Kai sedang keluar besama Lay Hyung" Balas Tao yakin dengan aktingnya yang natural.

"Lay?" Chanyeol sedikit janggal dengan apa yang di ucapkan Tao.

"Jangan main-main dengan ku" Chanyeol tersenyum mengancam pada kedua sahabat adiknya tersebut.

"Kau boleh menelponnya kalau tidak percaya"Sehun berusaha terdengar natural. Chanyeolpun mengambil Hpnya dan mulai menelpon Yixing

"Lay, Jongin bersamamu?" Chanyeol tak meninggalkan tempatnya. Masih didepan Tao dan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau gagap begitu? Hahahahah ya sudah, cepatlah pulang. Nanti kalau hujan Jongin bisa sakit, Jongin tidak kuat dengan hujan" Ucap Chanyeol pada Sahabatnya. Dan membut Tao serta sehun ber'tos'ria saat Chanyeol tidak melihat. Tao memang sudah meminta Lay untuk berkomplot sebelumnya.

"OK... bye" Chanyeol memasukan HPnya lagi kedalam saku, namun Chanyeol tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kalian tahu? Lay itu akan gagap kalau sedang berbohong" Ucapan Chanyeol membuat TaoHun membatu. Chanyeol mencengkram kerah baju mereka berdua.

"Hiyaaaaaaaaa! maafkan aku hyung! Maaf kan kami kumohon! Hyung jangan sakiti kami kumohon! ampuni kami! Hiks..." Bahkan Tao sudah mulai menangis. _Cry baby_. Padahal dia bisa wushu.

"Jongin sedang berenang di kolam renang barat!" Dan ucapan Sehun membuat Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju keduanya.

"Jangan di ulangi lagi" keduanya mengangguk sangat cepat. Chanyeol melenggang pergi. Membuat Tao dan sehun berpelukan saking takutnya. Memeori saat Chanyeol mencekik leher keduanya tiba-tiba muncul lagi. Sensasinya bahkan masih begitu nyata.

"Kai.. maafkan kami" desis Tao memeluk sehun yang berkeringat dingin.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-Kedua... mulai puji kecantikannya-**

"Krystal... kau cantik sekali" Ucap Jongin sambil menyentuh rambut krystal yang mengambang di air.

"Terima kasih Kai- oh Sunbae?" ucapan Krystal sukses membuat Kai berbalik. Dan _OH MY GOSH!_ Jantung Kai seperti akan melompat kalau saja tak di lindungi tulang rusuk dan juga daging serta kulitnya. Chanyeol berada di depannya sudah bertelanjang Dada, kulit Chanyeol yang seputih Susu sangat kontras sekali dengan kulitnya yang Tan eksotis.

"H-Hyung..." Kai mundur teratur. Namun gerakanya terhenti saat Chanyeol menarik pinggang telanjang Jongin. Membuat Jongin menahan nafas di persekian detiknya.

"Krystal Baby, sepertinya kau tadi di cari oleh Yuri. Sebaiknya kau menghampirinya" Ucap Chanyeol dengan kadar kebohongan 110%

"Err Tapi Yuri bilang dia pergi ke-"

"Pergi. Sekarang. Bisakah?" Dan tidak ada lagi kebohongan. Hanya perintah penuh intimidasi. Membuat Krystal menunduk saking takutnya.

"B-Baik sunbae,maafkan aku." Bahkan gadis cantik itu tak mampu melihat mata sang Sunbae. Krystal mulai naik ketepian dan mulai berjalan cepat meninnggalkan Chanyeol dan Kai di kolam renang.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan dengan teman-temanmu hm?" Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Jongin. Membuat Jongin terpakasa mendekat pada tubuh Chanyeol yang bidang.

"Uh...Aku" Jongin kembali merasa perasaan _ingin disentuh_ tersebut. Tubuhnya bereaksi saat Chanyeol memegang pinggang telanjangnya dengan posesif. Bukankah mereka tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Tapi tubuh Jongin tidak bisa berbohong, setiap senti dari kulitnya berteriak meminta untuk disentuh. Namun hatinya berteriak tidak tahan, ia ingin lari.

"Kau tahu? Hyung sudah pernah tidur dengan Krystal. Sudah kubilang jangan mendekati wanita-wanita pelacur itu. Mereka tidak pantas untukmu" Chanyeol berbisik lirih di telinga Jongin membuat Jongin makin melemas. Tanganya yang beristirahat di bahu sang kakak yang terasa panas. Pinggangnya terasa terbakar karena kedua tangan besar Chanyeol tak kunjung pergi dari sana. Dan gundukan di celana renangnya terlihat jelas sekali, dan ia mati-matian untuk menyembunyikan gundukan tersebut.

"Aku hanya... ingin berenang" Dan dengan itu Jongin menjauh dari tubuh Chanyeol. melepaskan diri dari jeratan sang kakak dan mulai berenang dengan indah di dalam kolam yang airnya tak lagi terasa segar akibat suhu tubuhnya yang panas.

Chanyeol berdiri melihat Jongin yang berenang dengan indah, tak ada senyum disana, namun hanya wajah datar namun matanya terlihat khawatir, seperti tak ingin kehilangan. Kemudian senyum tipis itu terbentuk. Seolah mengusir semua kekhawatirannya. Ia pun menyusul sang adik dan ikut bermain.

"Yak! Hyung... aishh lepas hahahah hyung geli!"

"Tidak akan, Hahhahha" begitulah gelak tawa keduanya saat mereka sudah mulai bermain. Seakan tak peduli pada sekitar. Seakan dunia milik mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Misi pertama Gagal... Sighh" Tao menghela napas di hadapan kedua sahabatnya. Kini mereka berada di beranda kamar hotel mereka. Memandang Lautan busan yang sangat indah di terangi bintang-bintang cerah di lautan langit yang jernih.

"Kita masih punya Seohyun dan Yuri. Bahkan Yenjin kalau kau mau Kai" Ucap Sehun membuat Kai memincing jijik.

"Aku lebih baik perjaka selamanya dari pada harus bercinta dengan Yejin" Ucap Kai membuat kedua sahabatanya tertawa.

"Hei.. Kai jangan sejahat itu dengan Yejin. Dia itu tidak seburuk itu , kau tahu" Ucap Tao sedikit membela kekasih Park Chanyeol tersebut.

"Ah... jangan-jangan Kau yang tertarik dengannya" Sehun memincingkan matanya penuh selidik.

"Sehunah... kau ini bagaimana, nenek-nenek saja dia mau apalagi Yejin! Hahahahhaha" cerocos Kai membuat keduanya tertawa sampai tersungkur.

"Teruskan saja menertawakanku!" Tao terlihat kesal dengan kedua sahabatnya yang selalu membully-nya tersebut.

"Hahahhhaha Tao habis kau ini... kendalikan sedikit penis mu itu, jangan-jangan nanti ahjuma penjual ikan di pasar kau embat juga Buahahahahha" tawa Keduanya makin menggelegar. Membuat Tao berdiri dari kursinya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Mengambek. Begitulah Tao kalau sedang Kesal. Kalau tidak menangis ya merajuk.

"Yah! jangan merajuk... Tao-yah!" Sehun berdiri dan menghampiri Sahabatnya yang sedang merajuk. Meninggalkan Kai termenung sendiri.

"Sigh..." Kai mendesang. Lututnya di tekuk dan ia rapatkan di dada sebelum dipeluknya. Pikiranya melayang pada kejadia di kolam tadi siang. Hyung-nya yang menyentuh pinggangnya posesif, bahkan rasanya masih begitu hangat membekas di permukaan kulitnya kini.

Apa yang dikatan Tao benar, ia memang seharusnya tak membenci Yejin. Sejujurnya ia tidak membenci wanita itu. Ia hanya... terlalu tidak suka. Ia merasa iri dengan semua wanita yang berhubungan serius dengan Chanyeol. Kekasih Chanyeol bisa memiliki Chanyeol, mengclaim Chanyeol sebagai milik mereka. Entah kenapa kenyataan itu membuat hatinya sakit. Kai Selalu saja mengabaikan rasa iri itu atau lebih tepatnya cemburu. Namun Kai masih terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Terlalu malu untuk di akui oleh dirinya sendiri. Apa benar ia sudah jatuh cinta pada hyungnya itu? Bagaimana mungkin? Sedangkan ia yakin ia bukanlah seorang GAY.

Semua rasa iri dan tidak suka terhadap wanita di sekeliling Chanyeol itu sudah ia rasakan sejak lama. Sejak Chanyeol mulai menjalani hubungan dengan Eun Hee. Tak hanya sekali atau dua kali Kai sengaja menghubungi Chanyeol di tengah-tengah kencan mereka, Karena Kai tahu Hyung-nya tersebut akan selalu berlari kepadanya apapun yang terjadi dan dalam situasi apapun. Tak hanya pada Eun Hee namun juga Yoona Maupun Yejin. Namun Yejin berbeda, ada suatu hal yang Jongin tidak ketahui yang membuat Chanyeol selalu lari ke pada Yejin disaat gadis itu tersakiti atau membutuhkan pertolongan. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat mengabaikan permintaan Jongin karena mendapat telepon dari Yenjin yang sedang terluka karena tersandung di jalan. Itulah yang membuat Jongin sangat tidak suka dengan Yejin melebihi Pacar-pacar Chanyeol yang lain. Yejin membuat perhatian Chanyeol padanya terbagi. Meski Chanyeol memperlakukan Yejin tak selayaknya seorang kekasih. Tetap saja... Chanyeol tak kunjung mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Gadis sialan itu.

Buk

"Aw.." Jongin mengusuk telapak tanganya yang tanpa sadar sudah ia gunakan untuk memukul bangku kayu yang sedang ia duduki. Memikirkan Yenjin selalu membuatnya kesal.

"Sigh..." Mendesah lagi. Jongin melihat ke langit. Banyak bintang berkelip disana. Namun dipikaranya hanya ada hyungnya saja.

 _Apa benar tidak apa-apa kalau aku mencintaimu hyung?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"kai.. Bangun. Kai… Kai!"

"Engh… Hyung.. apa yang - eng? Hyung?! Kau mau kemana?" Jongin yang belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya di kagetkan dengan Chanyeol yang sudah berpenampilan rapi serta mulai mengemasi barang-barang miliknya.

"Kita pulang hari ini" jawab Chanyeol santai sambil memasukan semua barang-barang kai kedalam koper. Barang bawaan kai tidak banyak. Hanya beberapa buku, pakaian dan yang pasti bantal kesanyangannya. Tak luput juga boneka rilakuma yang senantiasa di bawanya kemana-mana.

"Tapi Hyung! Kita kan belum-"

"Cepat mandi 5 menit kutunggu di bawah" Chanyeol memotong protes Jongin. Setelah memberi kecupan singkat di kepala Jongin. Chanyeol keluar dari kamar Sekaitao dengan membawa koper Jongin bersamanya.

"Sialan…Selalu saja seenaknya sendiri" geram Jongin. Namun semburat merah itu nampak jelas di pipinya. Kecupan Chanyeol di kepalanya membuatnya mendidih. Meskipun hal itu sudah biasa. Namun saat ini semuanya menjadi luar biasa.

"Bro… kau pulang duluan? Tapi kita belum bersenang senang. Dan kau juga belum…" _kehilangan keperjakaan._ Namun Tao tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia dan Sehun dari tadi pura-pura tidur sejak Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar mereka tanpa permisi. Lebih baik pura-pura tidur dari pada pipis di celana gara-gara melihat kegarangan Chanyeol. Yang pasti Chanyeol masih marah pada Tao dan Sehun.

"Aku lelah dengan sikapnya…" ucap Kai sambil mengerang jengah. Namun ia tetap melenggang pergi kekamar mandi untuk mandi dan segera meluncur ke bawah untuk menemui Chanyeol.

Sehun terdiam. Tao Juga demikian. Keduanya memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Bro… kalaupun kai tak bisa sebaiknya kita harus melakukannya untuknya. Setidaknya sudah di busan. Harus merasakan gadis busan" Ucap Tao tanpa melihat Sehun, tampangnya terlihat serius. Sehun memandang Tao dengan wajah lempengnya

"Kau ke busan mau liburan atau melacur sih?" Tanya Sehun dan berhasil mendapat satu timpukan bantal di kepala pemuda cadel tersebut. Dan berakhirlah keduanya melakaukan perang bantal sesaon 2.

"Sebaiknya kita juga pulang… " ucap Tao saat mereka sudah mengakhiri perang bantal mereka. Sehun mengangguk dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Hmmm rasanya Kurang kalau belum membuat kai hilang keperjakaannya" Ucap Sehun dan membuat Tao berseringai.

"Sehunie Aku punya Ide"

.

.

.

TBC

A/N selamat gi semuanya. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah revew di chapter sebelumnya. Gimana untuk Chapter ini? semoga menghibur ya? Maaf kalau ada banyak Typo soalnya ngebut ngetiknya dan saya males ngedit #plak

saya memutuskan untuk OPEN REQUEST. Jadi kalau kalau ada reader yang punya ide cerita dan pingin di buatin fic. Langsung PM saya aja beserta Plot yang diinginkan.

Oke saya tunggu.


End file.
